1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-aqueous process for fixing a functional property-improving agent on a flexible, organic polymeric substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agents which are conventionally applied to flexible, natural or synthetic, organic polymeric substrates to improve one or more functional properties thereof include dyes, permanent press (durable press) and anti-crease resins, oil- and water repellent resins and chemicals, fluorescent brightening agents, fiber stabilization chemicals, softeners, ultraviolet light screening agents, fire retardant chemicals, bacteriostats, fungistats and biocides. In prior art processes, such agents are generally applied to such flexible substrates, such as natural and synthetic fibers, films and paper, from aqueous media and, after drying, are heated in air or in the vapors of an organic liquid to fix them on the substrates. For example, Cashen et al. in Textile Solvent Technology Update 1973, American Association of Textile Chemists and Colorists Symposium 1973, pp. 79-90, disclose the curing of methylolamines in the production of dimethylol ethylene urea durable press finishes on cotton using the saturated vapors of a number of alcohols and chlorocarbons. Alcohols may give poor yields of cured resin because of the competing reaction with the methylolamines and/or because of the solubility of the resin in the alcohol, thus dissolving the resin from the substrate. Hot water, hot air and steam have been similarly employed to fix agents on substrates.